cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of the Paradox
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: The Order of the Paradox The Order of the Paradox (TOP) is a democratic alliance dedicated to the protection and betterment of its members in times of war and peace. It is open to all members of the Paradox Interactive forums. TOP is ruled by an elected Grand Master and his Internal and Foreign Affairs advisors. These are elected in bi-monthly elections and all alliance members can take part. The current Grand Master is Litigator. In their own words The Order of the Paradox' Charter Preamble We, the sovereign nations of the Order of the Paradox (TOP), in order to further the interests of brotherhood, cooperation, and strength, do join and establish this Charter for the Order of the Paradox. With full acknowledgment of the seperation of national and international responsibilities, this body shall promote peaceful relations, common defense, and commerce amongst its members. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission To apply for membership into the League, each nation must state, on the Paradox OT Forum or through personal message to the Minister of Internal Affairs to following: 1. Nation name; 2. Ruler name; 3. Location; 4. All current or formerly held alliance memberships, if any. Section 2: Membership A. Membership shall be granted to any and all qualifying nations who apply by the Minister of Internal Affairs as soon as time allows. The Order is an open and welcoming organization, and shall not deny membership without just cause. B. The Order is the unofficial alliance of the Paradox Interactive Forums. All nations must be members of the Paradox forums. C. Membership in other alliances is allowed subject to Section 2(D) of this Article. D. Members who concurrently belong to this alliance and one or more other alliances must disclose to the Order Council any and all conflicts of interests. E. All members shall place in their Nation Biography the words "TOP nation" as indication of membership. F. All nations within the Order agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member violating any clause within this document may be subject to disciplinary action by the Paradox Council. Article II: Government Structure The Order of the Paradox will be governed by a Paradox Council and General Assembly. Section 1: Paradox Council The Paradox Council shall consist of an executive and ministers, elected by the member nations, possessing the administerial powers of the Order. The Council includes: A. The President The President of the Paradox Council is an elected position held for a term of two months. The President holds final executive power over the Paradox Council. This chief executive is responsible for representing the alliance in international negotiations, coordinating the operation of the Council Ministers, determining the administrative policies of the Order, act as the Commander in Chief of the Order's armed conflicts, and see to the enforcement of this Charter. B. Council Ministers All Council Ministers are elected by the members of the Order for a term of one month 1. Minister of Internal and Intelligence Affairs The Minister is responsible for admission of new Order members, coordinating non-military aid between members, resolving conflicts between Order members, and aiding the President in enforcing this Charter. The Minister also has the power to collect intelligence from non-member nations and alliances. The Minister is responsible for the communication of this information as well as general world news to member nations and the Paradox Council. 2. Minister of Foreign affairs and Defence The Minister shall have the power to coordinate negotiations with other alliances and nations. This minister shall make suggestions regarding foreign policy to the President and General Assembly and provide assements of possible threats to the Order. The Minister shall also have the power to appoint and control up to 3 ambassadors. Ambassadors are responsible for negotiations with other alliances and non-member nations. The Minister is also responsible for supervising armed conflicts the Order has entered, tracking wars involving individual member nations, coordinating military assistance between member nations, advising the President on military matters, and assisting the Foreign Minister in threat assessments. C. Order of Succession In the event of an emergency and vacancy exists within the Council, the following order of succession will be followed until the vacancy is filled: 1. President 2. Minister of Internal Affairs; 3. Foreign Minister; Cabinet members may appoint a substitute for their role in case they expect to be temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, or those extending beyond the length of term, the President may appoint a substitute. Section 2: General Assembly A. All Order members in good standing are admitted to the Order of Nations, the legislative chamber of the Order. Each member nation holds one vote. B. A Order member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. C. A motion to amend the Charter seconded by two Council members is brought to plenary vote, and is implemented with a 2/3 majority of active members. D. Any other motion seconded by four Order members is brought to plenary vote, and becomes Order law with a simple majority of voters. E. The President retains veto power for any legislative changes. A veto may be overturned by the General Assembly upon a 2/3 majority vote. Article III: Elections A. Council Minister elections shall take place on every month, according to the following schedule: 5 days open for nominations (beginning on the first Thursday of the month), 2 days for campaigning (the following Tuesday and Wednesday), and 2 days for voting (the second Thursday and Friday). B. No Order member may be nominated or nominate itself for more than two Paradox Council positions. C. The President is responsible for ensuring the transparency and coordination of Council Minster elections. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for ensuring the transparency and coordination of presidential elections. D. Order members may cast one vote for each Office. E. The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, the President will cast the tie-breaking vote. F. The President or Minister of Internal Affairs shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners enter office immediately. Article IV: War A. The Order endorses peace between its members. Signatories are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any member nation or any member of a friendly alliance. B. Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Order members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. C. Member nations shall not declare war on non-member nations unless: 1. The member nation has been attacked by the target of the declaration or 2. The member nation has consulted and obtained express permission by a majority of the Paradox Council or 3. The member nation has consulted and obtained a full alliance declaration of war from the General Assembly signed by the President. Article V: Foreign Aid A. The Order offers aid to any member nation who seeks it, where it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other member nations. B. Non-member nations may request aid from the Order, and the Order shall grant such aid upon the determination of the General Assembly. Charter Amendments 1st Amendment The proposal made by Grand Master Avernite read: :"To replace 'for a term of one month' in both the President and minister description by 'for a term of two months'" It was ratefied Jul 12 2006, 09:19 AM. 2nd Amendment Sir Gustav II Adolf proposed the following changes to the Charter: Amdendment II ''An amendment to Article 1 Section 2B of the Charter for The Order of the Paradox. ''Section 1: ''Applicants to The Order are encouraged to be members of the Paradox Interactive Forums. Membership to said forums is a requirment for admission subject to Section 2 of this Amendment. ''Section 2: ''An applicant to The Order who is not a member of the Paradox forums may be admitted if: ''A. The applicant is sponsored by an already admitted Paradox-forum-nation in good standing within The Order and ''B. The sponsor provides the Paradox Council with a written recommendation for the applicant's admittance and ''C. A majority of the Paradox Council votes to admit the applicant. ''Section 3: ''All applicants meeting the requirments of this amendment shall be accepted into The Order by the Grand Hospitaller. ''Section 4: ''All alliance members admitted to The Order prior to the ratification of this amendment shall remain members of the alliance regardless of Paradox forum status provided their membership is in good standing. It was ratefied Jul 26 2006, 05:07 PM Current Govenment Tryan, Grand Master, Kang Dynasty Gustav, Grand Chancellor, The_Swarm Alech, Grand Hospitaller, Skandinavia Ambassadors: To Legion: Von Galgenkreuz To ODN: The Swarm To NPO: Avernite To GATO: Nameless To IRON: Teutonic To GGA and GPA: tonythetiger Former Grand Masters 2nd - Tryan 1st - Avernite mIRC Channel Server: :QUAKEnet; irc.quakenet.org; 6667 Channel: #the_Order History At the beginning of The Great War (NPO versus CoaLUEtion) the Grand Master issued this statement: :"After consulting both the government and the membership of our Order, we have decided that The Order of the Paradox will not engage in hostilities against either party.'' :Should this situation change, through a change of the international situation or through discussion among our members, we will release a new statement." Towards the end of the War the Order came under attack by a few random low level rogues. This became known as the "Rogue Wars" and served as valuable practice for the alliance in how to defend its members in times of war. On November 19, in an effort to liven up the game somewhat, TOP entered a Mutual Defense Pact with the New Pacific Order. External Links TOP Forums Paradox Interactive Forums